karnione1fandomcom-20200214-history
Menione Dis The Plane of Temptation
Menione Dis otherwise known as "Lust", "Dis", "Greed" and "The Second Plane of Temptation" The second circle of Hell, when described as its own layer, was once a mountainous barren plane containing than it was changed into a massive city of hell itself with black, stagnant rivers, ruins and more mountains. The sky was a cloudy dull dark-purple shot through with lightning. This is known to be called the second plain of Baator or "Nine Hells" which leads into the three planes and most disgusting of of the third plane of hell known as Minauros The Plane of Gluttony. Overview The massive view of the Iron City was much the same but bigger, having been expanded by countless minions following it's masters grand plan, as a massive tree grown within the city itself sucks in the lightning bolts that generate that energy through moral's feeling for lust which pounds the realm itself relentlessly and stores it as a power source to provide electricity and a much greater form of technology compared to the realms outside of this city. The walls of the buildings and the stones of the streets glowed the dull red of hot iron; more than brief skin contact resulted in severe burns around the the outer layer area. Prisoners of war, tormented underlings, criminals, and kidnap victims were kept in underground dungeons where their wails of woe could be heard filtering up through small vents in the iron walls. The inside layer is a massive city where devils roam freely and live among with humans, however those sent here for lustful deeds that lead to betraying friends for the sake of love or otherwise are sent here as the two lovers are forever split apart unable to see each other again. This plane has massive buildings and reinforced iron walls to protect it from the massive storms of lust generated by the energy of the human world for every time a lustful thought was made. This is one of the few areas of the nine hells, where "Evil" humans are able to live in or otherwise use for trade. However if they were sent there by force through deals or otherwise death through falling from the sky as a burning corpse known as a "Damned", however they do heal they are left with a mark on there back branding them as a victim of the hell and are there for unlimited amounts of torment and punishment. Another area in this realm for those who are sent here for greedy reasons, their thrown into a pit of golden lava which they must endure hundreds of years of endless burning while pushing grinders of large plants in order to help charge the power-plants that turn lightning into energy used to power the city of Menione Dis for all eternity. Geography In the center of this plane rose the Iron City of Menione Dis, several miles/kilometers in height and hundreds of miles/kilometers wide, the whole plane has large mountains and a massive storm cloud that generated from the lust of humans. The foul rivers radiated from a moat big enough to be called a lake surrounding the massive Iron City, it has giant metallic walls and has a large city built around it and the lake. This plan has a few passage ways downwards into the next layer of hell known as Minauros The Plane of Gluttony. Notable Locations Culture Even though the city is ruled by a evil being of great power, it appears the Menione Dis is a very popular inter-dimensional trading city, which has groups of devils, mercenaries, merchants, otherworldly beasts and other beings all gather around to trade for supplies and gear here as well as people admiring the storms of lust. Another reason why, this is a popular since the realm of lust also can sell the slave's bodies, souls or both for a high prize due to the fact it's a way for equal exchange of power through the realm. Some beasts live in this plane including the "Lust Worms" which lives among the clouds as they themselves not only feed but also generate much more energy of lust lightning like a ampfier tripling the amount of energy to be taken in by the city itself. Political Life *Glasya Queen of Lust :She is noted as one of the most powerful and influential of the female devils and for being the daughter of Asmodeus. Unlike the other lords, she is a very smart woman knowing her power isn't as strong as the other in turn she uses her mind to turn the other devils to join her or perhaps get the devil lords to not attack her through tricky or by using her intelligence. *Raga The Archdevil General of Greed :After losing his kingdom after the rising star of Tor'Baalos Lord of Envy had taken his kingdom and nearly killed him. He was forced to make a choice to go into the second plain of hell and work under the lady Glasya in return for his eternal service. Now he commands the army of lust and greed for his queen as well as well as becoming her lover overtime due to there connection. Realm & City Gallery Trivia *The Forgotten Realm version of this realm is called, "Dis" which second circle of Hell, when described as its own layer, was a flat barren plane containing little more than black, stagnant rivers, stretching for thousands of miles/kilometers until it reached some rolling hills. The sky was a cloudy dull green shot through with lightning. In the center of this plane rose the Iron City of Dis, several miles/kilometers in height and hundreds of miles/kilometers wide. Category:Location Category:Ten Planes of Baator Category:Devil Land Category:Evil